Summer Lovin
by delena515
Summary: Post 4x23. Elena and Damon spend the summer together as a couple looking for Stefan...again. DELENA. Season 5 my view.
1. Chapter 1

**Been wanting to try out this story for awhile. Big fan of domestic delena so there won't be alot of supernatural drama but there will be some. Enjoy!**

**Set after 4x23**

* * *

Elena sits up and looks at Katherine's unconscious body next to her. She is human. Elena fed her the cure. She has to get out of there before Katherine wakes up. She gets up and vamps out of the school and towards the boarding house. She was suppose to find Jeremy and say goodbye but she had to tell someone what she did. She reaches the boarding house and walks through the front door. She walks around trying to find Damon to confide in him. He will probably be mad. Pissed even. But as long as she isn't dead he can't be _that_ mad.

She finds him sitting in the library nursing a bourbon. She hasn't seen him since their little confession and is getting butterflies just looking at him.

"Damon" She breathes walking in.

"Hey" He says alert and stands up facing her.

"I did something you might not approve of" She whispers.

He immediately stiffens wondering what she could have done.

"Tell me"

She takes a deep breath and paces around the room. "I was looking for Jeremy then Katherine came out of nowhere and attacked me sa-"

He rushes to her side and inspects her. "Are you alright" His eyes run over her body look for wounds, finding some blood on her dress, and growling.

She nods. "Yeah but i almost wasn't... She almost staked me before..." She says but stops.

"Before?" He presses.

"Before i grabbed the cure from my jacket and shoved it down her throat. Shes human Damon." She looks up into his eyes waiting for his reaction.

Damon stands there frozen at what Elena just said. Half of him pissed that Elena didn't use it for herself and other half relieved that she is okay.

"Damon?" She asks after a few moments of silence.

He lets out a breath that he was holding in. "Its alright we will...figure it out. I do wish though that you used it for you..." Damon trails off.

Elena frowns. "Why? If we are going to be together shouldn't we be equals?" She demands slightly hurt that he doesn't want her as a vampire.

"No no no its not that at all Elena. I want this for you. You said so yourself you wanted to be human and have a fam-" He says but is cut off.

She shoves him away from her. "What the hell Damon" She cries out. "I want to be with _you_ what part of that do you not understand?" She says, tears streaming her face.

Great. The first day of their relationship and they are already fighting Damon thought.

_Don't screw it up_ Alaric's voice sounds in his head.

"Elena" He says calmly walking towards her. "Of course i know you want to be with me but i have to think of you and your needs before mine and you told me bef-"

"Yeah BEFORE Damon! Before i fell in love with you. Before i knew i wanted to spend my life with you and no one else. Before i knew that you are worth so much more than a family" She sobs.

"Okay then lets just drop this okay?" He walks towards her and brings her to his chest ruing her bath soothingly.

She sighs into his chest. "I'm sorry, so much has happened today. I didn't get to say goodbye to Jeremy before the veil closed..." Her voice cracks.

"Its okay i forgive you. I mean isn't that the base of our relationship? Fighting?" He chuckles

She laughs back. "I guess it is. But its worth it" She mumbles into his chest.

Damon feels so content. He can now show his emotions to her without a backlash. He can now kiss her without thinking she will regret it. They can finally be them, and nothing else. So content in this moment he leans down and kisses her forehead.

After a few minutes of them happy like that Elena breaks the silence. "Did Stefan drop Silas's body off?" Elena asks pulling back to look at him.

"Yeah he left about 30 minutes ago. I offered to go but he heard our little...you know"

Her hands fly up to her mouth in shock. "Oh no...i didn't think..i" She chokes.

Damon caresses her cheek. "Elena its okay. Do what _you_ want and not what other people want. He needed to hear it all the same.."

"Yeah but i was going to talk to him about it..And explain.."

"Explain what Elena? That you fell in love with his brother? Some things are better left like this" Damon states.

Suddenly the front door opens and they both look at each other wondering who it could be. Damon grabs Elena's hand and leads her to the front door with him. Both braces for attack. After all it is Mystic Falls. But what both of them see leaves them frozen.

Jeremy.

Elena stands there shocked. Jeremy looks at them with a sheepish smile not sure how to explain what just happened. After a few moments of silence Elena runs over to Jeremy and hugs him.

"Oh my god Jer! How are you here...I dont..." She trails off looking at him in confusion.

"Bonnie did a risky spell that brought me back." He pulls off a strained smile hoping that they don't ask about Bonnie.

"But how did Witchy woo do it, if it was risky?" Damon speaks up, suspicion written all over his features.

Dammit it for Damon for being smart. You can't hide anything from him. Jeremy knew he was going to have to tell Damon about Bonnie's sacrifice.

"Uhm shes fine, a little banged up but doing fine." Jeremy says and when Elena turns away from Jeremy's face Jeremy looks at Damon straight in the eye and shakes his head, signaling to Damon she is not fine.

"That's so good! Thank god for that spell" Elena says obliviously.

"Jeremy can i have a word in private with you" Damon says his eyes hard and never leaving Jeremy's.

"What? Why?" Elena asks confused.

"Oh just...boy things. Come on little Gilbert" Damon says and they walk out the front door, no doubt running into the woods out of ear shot.

Elena knows something is up but she won't pry. After all she just got her brother back and confessed her love to Damon. Whatever is wrong she can worry about later. She walks up the stairs to her and Damon's room. _Oh my god._ Elena thought. _Our room._ She feels giddy just about the idea of sharing a room. She starts a bath to kill time not knowing or caring what Damon and Jeremy's conversation entails.

Jeremy and Damon walk i silence for a few minutes till they are out of earshot. Then Damon stops in his tracks and turns to Jeremy.

"What is it" Damon asks monotone but the worry in his voice is clear.

"Bonnie died to save my life. She is dead." Jeremy says.

Shit. Damon thought. Elena will be devastated. How many people can this girl loose. His girl. He thought. He has to protect her not just physically but emotionally and now is not the time for her to mourn Bonnie. Besides knowing Bonnie i bet she is stewing up a plan to resurrect her self.

"Can you talk to her since you can see ghosts? Is she trying to find a how to resurrect herself?" Damon asks.

"Yeah she said she is working on it but it will take time and that she doesn't want us to tell anyone. Especially not Caroline and Elena. She said to tell them she is spending the summer with her mom..."

"That won't work all summer..." Damon trails off thinking. "How long do you think it will take her to come back to the living?"

"She said anywhere from a few weeks to a few months. And if by the start of the school year if she hasn't found anything she will stop looking."

"Okay well...lets just keep this to ourselves. And if you, ya know... Need a place to crash after you sister burned down your house you can stay here.." Damon says uncomfortably.

"I know. Since your banging my sister i thought it would be alright" Jeremy smirks.

Damon punches his shoulder playfully. "Hey but still, you might want a room far away from us, i can't guarantee we will be quiet" Damon smirks back.

"Trust me i know, i will pick the one at the other end of the house" Jeremy says starting to walk back to the boarding house.

"Wise choice" Damon says and walks back with him.

They walk back to the boarding house in silence and when they walk through the front door Jeremy waves and walks to the left of the house to look for a room and Damon heads to the right up to their room. He listens for sounds and can hear Elena walking around in the room, but expected Stefan to be home by now...Maybe he is at the bar drinking for all i know, Damon thinks..He walks up to their room and hesitates a little before walking in. He see's her in her bra and underwear heading towards the bathroom and can feel himself harden at the look of her so undressed. She hears him and turns around.

She smiles a big grin. "Hey" She says. "Did you tell Jeremy he cans stay here? Cause he has nowhere to stay..." She trails off.

Damon stopped his dirty thoughts to respond to her. "Yeah he is choosing a room right now...What are you up to?" He chokes out.

She looks down at her lack of cloths and smiles. "Oh..i was going to-" But Damon cuts her off by vamping across the room and securing her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. He just couldn't wait any longer. She responds with as much enthusiasm kissing him hungrily. Damon can't believe that she is his to kiss now. No regrets just love.

_Screw the bath. _Elena thought. She was kissing her hot sexy bad ass vampire boyfriend. She throws as much passion into the kiss as possible, both devouring each others faces.

Damon slowly moves them into the direction of the bed not able to stand much longer. Elena's back hits the soft mattress and he hovers over her taking in her ravishing beauty. She gazes up at him like she is the luckiest girl in the world. Damon looks at her in awe and leans down to give small soft kisses along her neck. Her breathing picks up at the close proximity.

Elena starts to get impatient so she puts her hands underneath his shirt and lifts it over his head without breaking contact with his lips. Damon finally got the picture and helped her get out of her dress still not breaking their lip contact. At that is left is his pants and her undergarments. Still kissing him Elena undoes his pants buckle and pushes it down as far she she can and he kicks them off the rest of the way.

_He goes commando_. Elena thought. That turns her on more and she pulls him closer if that is even possible kissing him passionately.

Damon starts to feel that this is uneven and breaks their contact and scoots down to take her panties off with his mouth. She moans at the sensation and he gets if possible eve harder at her sounds. At last all that is left is her bra which he unhooks from the back and throws it across the room and begins to kiss her again. They are now both fully naked.

"Please" Elena begs during their heated kiss.

"I'm on it" He breathes.

He sits up a little to look at her face and positions himself. Damon thought this day could never come sooner. It's been so long and feels like years. Damon finally thrusts into her and her mouth is in a simple 'o' from the sensation. Feeling her surround him again makes him wonder how he lasted so long without her. She rolls her hips a little and he grunts at the amazing feeling. This girl might look cute and innocent but she is a naughty little minx in bed.

He can feel himself get close after a few minutes of thrusting and he can feel her getting close to. He leans down and nibbles at her earlobe to get them to come together. And they do. He feels it building up, they open their eyes gazing at each other reveling in this amazing moment. He feels himself spill inside her so much it runs down their legs. He collapses against her naked body as she caresses him.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Elena pushes him up so she can look at him. "Ready to go again?" Elena asks breathlessly.

"Am i ever." He smirks and they pull each other into a heated kiss that won't end anytime soon.

After hours and hours...and hours of lovemaking the sun started to rise leaving a dim light in the room now. Elena had her legs intertwined with Damon's both of the breathing finally slowing and despite both of them being vampires they are both very exhausted. Elena can't help but thinking that was the best night ever but today she has to face a lot of things. Like college...Is she going to go? And Katherine...Even though she now has the upper hand she can't help but wonder what Katherine's reaction will be.

Damon laid there never being so happy before. The one other time he felt even _near_ this content was him and Elena's first time which was shortly lived after the bomb of the sirebond. He was almost waiting for another bomb to drop and ruin this bliss of his.

As both of them were about to drift into sleep they hear the front door open. Elena sits up and looks at Damon to see if he knew who it was. Before Damon could say anything a voice calls out.

"Elena, Damon, Jeremy!" Caroline's voice calls.

Damon and Elena look at each other in confusion before getting out of bed a quickly dressing before running downstairs.

When Damon gets downstairs with Elena trailed behind him Caroline is pacing in the parlor and Jeremy is just walking down the hallway looking half asleep.

"What is it Blondie its kin-" Damon says but is cut off.

"Stefan he is missing! I called him last night to see how the body dumping went and he didn't respond so i kept trying for hours and still nothing so i finally went to the query to see if he was still there and his car was left there, the Silas body bag empty and no sigh of him!" Caroline heaves.

This is not good..not good. Damon thought.

"Where could he be! I mean...Silas is a rock he couldn't have done this..could he?" Elena panics.

"That' my point! What could have happened..." Caroline trails off thinking.

"Bonnie says Silas could have found a way around the spell, like a loophole" Jeremy speaks up.

Elena looks at Jeremy in confusion. She thought Bonnie went home after closing the veil, or maybe she called him but still something feels wrong about this to her.

"When did she say that to you?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, did you know this whole time there was a loophole?" Caroline asks in suspicion.

"It's nothing but Bonnie thinks Silas could be awaken again and might have taken Stefan" Jeremy states.

"Okay, we should have Bonnie do a locator spell to track him" Caroline says.

"Uhm...She called early this morning and said she will be with her mom for the summer" Jeremy tell them.

"She leaves at a time like this? Why didn't she call us?" Elena asks Jeremy.

"Look i don't know but we will have to try and find him on our own" Jeremy tell Elena.

"He can't be anywhere in Mystic Falls...I think it is time for a road trip, everyone pack up. We need to find Stefan." Damon says firmly.

He can't loose his brother _again_. This feels like last summer all over again. He should have gone with Stefan despite his protests now he can't help but feel guilty about this. But it is his brother and he will fight for him at whatever costs.

Everyone started to scatter to get things together and Elena was about to walk upstairs when her phone started buzzing in her pocket she grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Elena, It's Katherine"_

* * *

**Good start to a story? i hope so!**

**I will write this all summer to fill in this horrible hiatus we are in.**

**Yes Stefan is at the bottom of the query but they don't know that. haha.**

**be prepared for ALOT of domestic delena. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the first follows and reviews and favorites for last chapter! here is a quick update. its kinda short but next one is going to be filled so i wanted a light fluff chapter.**

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Hello Elena, It's Katherine"_

"K-Katherine" Elena stutters.

"_The one and only bitch. You turned me human!"_ She screeches on the other end of the line. _"You will pay for this Gilbert mark my w-"_

But she is cut off and i hear a shuffling sound before another voice speaks.  
_"Hello Elena, Its Elijah"_

"Elijah...I'm so sorry, she was about to kill me and-"

_"Thank you."_

"What?" Elena says in confusion. How can he possibly thank her?

_"You brought her humanity back. I couldn't thank you more. Don't worry about Katherine, I'll keep her under control"_ Elijah says and the line disconnects.

That was weird Elena thought. She expected Katherine to give her hell. Despite her being a human, Katherine still intimidated Elena.

Elena walked upstairs to pack with Damon. This is surreal Elena thought. This was reminding her of last year when they were searching all over the country for him. When she walked into the room Damon was blurring all over the place putting things into a suitcase. She can only imagine what was going through his mind.

"Katherine called." Elena chokes out while he is blurring throughout the room.

He blurs right in front of her.

"What did she say?" He asks looking into Elena's eyes for a answer.

"Well she wasn't happy about what i did but then Elijah came on the line and he said thank you"

"Thank you?" Damon asks in confusion.

"Yeah i guess it got her humanity back and he wanted to thank me and let me know he will watch over her and stuff" Elena shrugs.

"Hmm, well that is one worry down." Damon mutters.

"Need any help?" Elena asks.

"No, i got almost all of our things packed, anything in particular you want to bring?"

"How long will we be gone?" Elena asks timidly.

Damon takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair. "I don't know, until we get some clues.."

"Hey you guys ready?" Jeremy asks outside their door.

"Yep" Damon says and grabs the bag walking past me and out the door. She waits a few moments to gather herself before following them down.

When she gets down there everyone has their bags and is planning on carpool.

"There is too many people to take one car and besides we should probably split up." Damon advises.

"Well i'm not going with you two" Caroline gestures to Damon and Elena. "You two will be all gross and PDA" Caroline says disgusted.

Elena shrugs cause she knows its true.

Before anyone else can say anything there is a knock at the front door. All of them look at each other giving the same look. What if its Stefan. Or Silas. How could we tell the difference if it was.?

Damon motions for us to stay quiet and walks to the front door. Elena feels her body stiffen at him being so open to their unknown attacker on the other side. She gets in a crouch ready to attack and protect him. When he opens the door she can see all of their jaws are on the floor.

Tyler.

"What is with all the strained look on your faces?" Tyler asks, glancing between all of us.

Suddenly Damon has him up against the wall. "Prove your not Silas!" Damon shouts.

"Damon be careful!" Caroline screams behind him.

Still holding Tyler Damon turns his head around to glare at Caroline. "If you haven't heard Blondie, little Silas is somewhere out here so yeah i am going to take some fucking precautions!" He roars at her.

"Dude its me!" Tyler yells at him, trying to get free of Damon's hold.

"Last time i checked Klaus ran you out of town? Care to explain?" Damon sneers.

"He called and told me that i am free to come back. I was a little hesitant at first but then Caroline called and told me he told her the same thing" Tyler points his head towards a seething Caroline.

"See! Let go of him Damon!" Caroline shrieks.

Damon drops his hold on Tyler but still watches him closely. If he does turn out to be Silas they all better bow the fuck down to him Damon thought.

"Okay back to the carpool who's is going with who" Elena says wanting to change the subject.

"How about Me, Caroline and Jeremy go together and then Damon and Elena" Tyler says.

"No i want Jeremy" Elena retorts.

"No way in hell am i spending the summer with you newly couple...no way i'm going with them" Jeremy answers.

"Not that i want you to come with us but Caroline and Tyler are kinda a newly couple too" Damon points out.

Elena looks at him relieved that he his sticking up for her in his own snarky way.

"He has a point" Elena points out hoping it will be enough for Jeremy to come with her.

"Yeah but its different cause your my sister" Jeremy fights back.

"Okay okay we need to get a move on so Me and Elena take my Camero and you 3 take Tyler's SUV" Damon says.

"Do we even have a destination?" Caroline asks.

"Nope. But that's the fun in it" Damon's eyes flare dangerously.

They all grab their bags in load them in their cars. Elena walks to meet in the middle to say bye to Jeremy. She doesn't want to leave him, especially now that he just got back but she had to trust him and if he didn't want to hear her and Damon throughout the night she can't be mad about that.

They look at each other silently before hugging.

Jeremy didn't want to leave his sister at all, he has missed her so much but he wanted to give them space. They just got together and he wanted to give them a chance to be alone. So he hugs her tightly before letting go.

"Be safe" Elena tells Jeremy, tearing up a little.

"Will do. You too." He says seriously.

She smiles before waving to him and Caroline and getting into the already started Camero. She wipes her tears on her jacket sleeve looking our the window. Can't they ever be happy? Can't for once someone's life not be in danger? She finally confessed everything to Damon and hours later she finds out Silas not only escaped but kidnapped Stefan. This town is cursed.

"You okay?" Damon asks after awhile.

Elena just nods, not trusting her voice.

"Well i am going to start with Chicago. Silas needs a witch and with Bon...With Bonnie at...her moms he is going to be looking for a new one and there are a lot of witches in that area.." Damon says nervously hoping Elena doesn't ask about Bonnie cause he has a extremely hard time lying to her.

Elena is too distracted to notice the slip so she just nods again.

Elena feels herself get pulled into a sad funk that she doesn't know how to get out of. The whole drive there she doesn't talk and just nods to everything Damon says. She just feels so worn down from all this drama and worrying she is surprised she isn't bald.

Damon notices her sad little 'Ora' she has going on but decides to give her today to wallow in self pity but if by the time they get to Chicago she is still like this he is going to seek intervention. Damon finds himself then worrying about this boyfriend thing. He hasn't been a boyfriend to someone in a long time. Unless you consider Andie or Katherine. But both of those relationships were all built on lies and manipulation. What if he sucks at being a boyfriend? He grips the steering wheel tight to hide his stress.

12 hours later after long agonizing silence and one burger stop they arrive in Chicago. It is almost midnight and they need to find a hotel. Damon drives around the busy Chicago streets until he finds a Hilton. Nice. Damon thought. The last time they stayed in a hotel together it was crappy and gross this time they can indulge. Yeah they are looking for his brother but doesn't mean they can't have some fun.

Damon drives around to the valet and pops his trunk. Both he and Elena get out of the car and grab their bags before heading into the hotel. Elena looks around the hotel in awe. Everything is so sparkly and clean and beautiful she is scared to touch anything. She follows Damon to the front desk to get their rooms.

"Welcome to the Hilton may i help you?" The lady says behind the desk. Her eyes looking at Damon like eye candy.

"I need the nicest room you have" Damon says firmly.

"1 or 2?" She asks her eyes glancing at Elena a little rudely.

"Just one." Damon says annoyed.

"1 or two beds?" She asks.

Elena feels her patience wearing off by the second.

"Look i just need one and room one bed. Okay?" Damon say angrily.

"Okay" She says defensively. "Please swipe your card."

"Okay thank you. Here is your room are floor 7 room 708. Enjoy" She says snobby.

Damon and Elena walk to the elevator together. Damon glances at Elena to see if her mood has changed and it hasn't. She looks exhausted and worn down. Almost like she is giving up. He knows she never would, shes a fighter. Especially after her turning off her humanity. She knows to fight but how much fighting can she handle before it starts effecting her mood and well being?

"Elena don't be so pouty, you will start to look like Stefan" Damon jokes lightly to ease the tension.

She cracks a smile. "I'm sorry, i just feel so worn down after all this supernatural drama. I feel like its never going to end. I mean i get my brother back and you loose yours. That isn't how our life should be.." She trails off.

The elevator doors ding open and they walk down the hallway before stopping at their door. But instead of opening the door Damon grabs Elena by the shoulders and pushes her up against it. Their bodies up against each other.

"Elena" Damon says in her hair. "I agree that this isn't how are life should be but it is and i just got you and i want to cherish you and have fun with you despite the circumstances. We might die any second, but lets not brood about it"

She smiles against his chest. "Your right. We _will_ find Stefan this summer. Jeremy will be okay. All will be good. Then you and me will be happily together forever and ride off into the sunset" She laughs.

Damon lifts his head to look at her with a big smirk on his face. "Did you just make a joke Gilbert?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Maybe i did?"

"You will pay for that, you will!" Damon says and opens the door while swinging her in.

"Our bags!" Elena shouts

Damon vamps around to throw the bags in the room then shutting and locking the door before Elena even finishes her sentence. He grabs her and pulls her into a hot passion filled kiss.

"Do you" Damon breathe outs. "Have any idea how amazing it is that i can now kiss you whenever i want?"

"Mhmm" Elena moans, not being able to perform a coherent sentence at the moment.

They are both almost naked now and breathing heavily when the phone rings.

Damon looks at Elena contemplating if it is actually worth answering.

"Ugh just answer it and get it over with" Elena groans.

Damon, pissed off at whoever is calling at a time like this answers without looking at the caller I.D.

"What?!" Damon snaps into the phone.

_"Damon? Its Jeremy."_

What the actual fuck is with this kid and cockblocking him and his sister at hotels? Is this a joke?

"Seriously Jeremy? What is it?" Damon nearly shouts.

_"What is going on? I was just calling to see how things were going."_ Jeremy says taken aback.

Damon sighs and gets his anger under control before speaking. "Everything is just fine."

_"Where did you guys go to?"_ Jeremy asks.

"We are in Chicago. You?" Damon asks getting bored.

_"We went to New Orleans. Knowing there is a lot of supernatural stuff here."_

"Whoa isn't Klaus there?"

_"Yeah we heard he is. But we haven't seen him yet. Can i talk to Elena?" _

"No. Go away" Damon says and ends the call.

"Damon!" Elena laughs.

"Mhmm" Damon moans, kissing Elena neck.

"Whatever" Elena says and pulls his head back to her mouth.

* * *

**Short chapter i know but i know next chapter is going to be long so i did this one quick and short.**

**Please review your thoughts~**

**xoxo**

**Lot more chapters to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update time! Been spending alot of time reading fanfics which always inspires me for delena and to write better. Here is a update (:**

* * *

Damon wakes with a start then a groan. He almost forgot what it's like to wake up sore from going six rounds. And shit he was a vampire for crying out loud! He sits up quickly reaching for his pants and goes to stand out on the balcony of their hotel. He brainstorms for a little bit trying to figure out how to get his brother back. How can this be happening again? Like is it a summer tradition for all of them to search for Stefan?

Suddenly Damon's phone in his back pocket starts vibrating. Groaning he finally answers it.

"What?" He spats out.

_"Thanks for hanging up on me last night dick"_ Jeremy says.

Damon chuckles at that memory. "Sorry Gilbert had more pressing matters."

_"Ha ha. Well we ran into Klaus and told him what was going on. Of course he didn't care at first until we mentioned Silas going missing along with Stefan. Then he got worried so he has been calling around to all of his witches and vampire 'friends' to see if they know anything"_ Jeremy explains.

"And? Did they find out anything?" Damon presses.

_"Nope. He is still calling around. There has been virtually no sign of either Stefan or Silas which is weird kind of like they disappeared into thin air..."_

"That's not possible! So keep looking and let me know if you hear anything" Damon snaps.

_"Will do. Also did you know Klaus go Hayley pregnant? Ha.. you should have seen the look on his face when we found out..."_

"How the...How the fuck did that even happen?"

_"Eh no one really knows...or cares. But hey i gotta go we are going to talk to some witches then get something to eat. Take care"_ Jeremy says then hangs up.

Damon sighs. Back to square zero. At least they had Klaus looking for Silas and Stefan though. Damon tries to think of a plan to do today. This use to be the city Stefan lived in as a ripper and where a lot of vampires live so he chose here without thought but now that he was here he had no clue what to do. Damon then decides they should check out the local bar where a lot of vampires and witches go to. The same one Stefan and Klaus went to in the 20s and then just last summer.

Damon then hears loud groans coming from inside the room and realizes Elena must be awake. He walks in and sees Elena sitting up in the bed looking a little disoriented.

"Mornin sunshine" Damon smirks and sits on the bed next to her.

She smiles lazily. "Morning.."

"Great last night huh?" Damon smirks at her stretching.

She laughs. "Yeah it was...amazing." She smiles. "So what is the plan for today?" She perks up, ready for the task at hand.

"Well Jeremy called and told me they ran into Klaus who wasn't so happy with Silas disappearing so we now have him looking for signs of both Stefan and Silas. He is kind of our best hope since he knows so many...creatures. So we are kind of just waiting on what he hears, and we know he is bound to hear something. So until then we kind of just sit back. But i do want to go to the local bar where a lot of vampires and witches hang out to see if they have heard anything...other than that...not much" Damon tells her.

Elena nods taking it all in. "Did Jeremy seem okay?"

"Pssh the kid is fine trust me. He even threw in a few smart ass comments."

She smiles, reassured by Damon's words. "Well i'll get dressed then" She says and looks down at her still naked form.

Damon almost looses it when his attention is drawn back to her perfect body. "Hurry up or we will be in bed all day" Damon chokes out.

Elena nods and runs into the bathroom locking the door. The last thing she needed was to be in bed all day. Hell she was still sore. Her body needed another day to recover. She got changed into some simple jeans and a cardigan and then walk to meet Damon in their room.

"Ready mcgoo?" Damon smirks.

Elena slaps hip playfully in the chest. "Yep, lets go do this." She sighs.

They walk hand in hand down to the hotel lobby and outside waiting for them to bring the Camero around.

"So do you think we will have any luck there?" Elena whispers.

Damon takes a deep breath before answering. "Maybe yeah...i hope." Damon says. "But Elena when we get there...Be careful okay? I don't want you trying anything stupid or risking your life. I wouldn't be able to ha-" But he chokes before completing his sentence.

"Damon.." Elena caresses his cheek. "I'll be fine, i can protect myself now. Its going to be okay. Just focus on finding out information about Stefan and I'll look out for myself." Elena tries to reassure him.

Damon almost laughs. Was this girl serious? How many times has she tried to put herself in harms way or planned a outrageous scheme to overthrow a evil vampire or vampire hunter and almost died? This girl and looking out for herself is kind of a joke. She is almost like a danger magnet and there was no way he will just leave her to fend for herself and that's what made this harder is that he had to watch both of their backs. But he smiles to reassure her that he believes her.

"Mr Salvatore, Here is your Camero! Have a great day" The valet man says.

Damon nods and opens the door for Elena before getting into the drivers seat.

They are silent while driving to the bar and end up getting stuck in Chicago traffic. Elena sighs, just wanting this day to be over with and have a peaceful life but hey if she _really_ wanted a peaceful life she wouldn't be with Damon.

"What are you over analyzing now?" Damon smirks.

Elena laughs. "Just thinking when i would ever have a 'peaceful' life again. But hey, if i truly wanted a peaceful life i wouldn't be with you."

"True..i'm dangerous like that" He says cockily.

"Your ego is pretty dangerous too" Elena mocks.

"..That's not what you said last night" He smirks.

"You just can't physically manage to not talk about sex for 10 minutes can you?" Elena jokes.

"With you in the car? Nope."

"As long as you don't talk about our sex life in front of other people, i'm good"

"Your so cute when your all prude like this but in the bedroom your so-"

But Elena smacks his arm before he could finish.

"Hey!"

"Shut it" Elena blushes.

Just after that they arrive at the bar. It looks worn down and probably to outsiders it looks closed but unfortunately its not.

"Well lets do this.." Elena breathes and gets out of the car.

"Remember NO funny business" Damon says firmly.

"Yes dad" Elena mocks.

Damon rolls his eyes and they enter the bar. It is dark and kinda grungy. But there are a lot of 'people' here considering the parking lot was empty. Elena could already tell there was 3 maybe 4 humans in here. The rest vampires.

Elena follows Damon up to the bar where a dark skinned middle aged woman is working.

"May i help you?" She says in a monotone.

"Actually you can" Damon leans across the bar and i notice the way he is staring that he is trying to compel her. But before he can say the rest of the words he is thrown to the ground in agony.

"Aaah!" Damon screams holding his head.

"Damon!" Elena screams kneeling down to him.

"I don't want trouble in by bar. Get out." She says seriously.

Elena stands up trying to reason with her. "Please! We just wanted information about his brother!"

"Elena-no" Damon chokes out trying to stop her from causing more chaos.

"I can't help you" She says firmly looking Elena straight in the eye. "Get out of here before others and I make you get out"

Elena feels their opportunity slipping away and she just _knows_ she can tell us something about Silas or Stefan. But she has to hurry before she gets hurt and Damon looses his mind from the pain.

"Listen please! We know about Silas!" Elena pleads.

The woman stiffens at the name and her eyes grow dark.

"Okay! He has tormented all of us and his brother" Elena points at Damon. "Is missing and we think Silas took him! Please..." Elena begs.

"Look i _can't _help you. This situation is a lot bigger than you think and it's best if you just let it go. I'm sorry but leave while you can." She says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But-" Then Elena feels excruciating pain in her head and doubles over before her vision blacks out and she see's nothing. Nothing has ever hurt so bad in her life. She feels as if her head is being sawed into a million pieces over and over again.

Then it stops.

She opens her eyes blankly and she is being carried by someone through the bar. Oh no.

Elena tries to thrash against the unknown person even though she is still kind of out of it.

"Elena stop, its me."

Him.

Thank god!

"Damon" She whispers.

She feels herself being settled into the passenger seat of the Camero then a few seconds later he slips into the drivers side.

After he is pulled out of the parking lot he turns to Elena with a dark expression.

"What the fuck Elena!" He hisses.

Elena jumps at his tone. "Wha-"

"Don't what me! You could have gotten yourself killed! Dammit..." He says and curses.

"Damon! Stop. Its okay. I'm okay" Elena tries to comfort him.

"Elena she almost killed you! Of course you don't remember any of that cause you kind of passed out. But she was pissed. She is obviously being threatened by someone...But that gives no right Elena to risk yourself...Okay? EVER" He rants.

"I'm sorry i just wanted to get information...And i know she has some, so i was just thinking that if-"

"If you what Elena?" He turns to her, rage filling in his features. "If you charmed her? Guilt her? That you could get information out of her? Nice try she isn't stupid! Next time i'm leaving you at the hotel. End of story."

"What! No!" Elena shouts.

"There is no way in hell i am bringing you near any place where you can stick your little self sacrificing self into crazy risky situations. No way." He grits his teeth.

"You can't stop me." I snap. "You can leave me behind all you want but i will just follow you." Elena crosses her arms stubbornly.

"Elena, please don't make me fight with you." He groans.

"Then stop being a idiot" Elena mutters.

"Me? An idiot? Please!" He scoffs. "I didn't keep pushing and pushing a dangerous powerful witch to give me information about one of the most dangerous and deadly entities on earth. That was all you hon."

"Don't call me Hon! At this rate your not getting sex for a month"

Damon turns to her his eyes black with rage. "You wouldn't"

"Hmm i guess we will see in a month...or two..or-"

"Take it out on me Elena not my dick!" He groans.

"Well your being completely unfair! I am trying to get your brother back at all costs. Yeah that might involve danger but so what? I'm still alive and if i didn't push her we would have never found out someone is threatening her. So get over it."

After a few minutes of silence and after they calmed there breaths Damon speaks.

"Elena i don't want to be in a fight. And i definitely don't want to go without sex for a month."

Elena cracks a smile. "Me either. But you do stupid stuff all the time the only reason i'm not allowed to is cause i'm a girl." Elena pouts.

"No the reason your not allowed to is because i love you."

Elena looks at him in awe before answering. "But i love you so that means you can't do stupid stuff either" Elena points out.

"No, its my job to protect you. Not the other way around." Damon says firmly.

"That doesn't even make sense! I am a vampire Damon! We are equals!" She shrieks.

"It doesn't have too. Look lets just end this and go back to the hotel okay?"

They are silent the rest of the drive before getting to the hotel. They walk up to their room hand in hand despite the obvious tension.

When they finally enter the room Elena goes straight to the bathroom to collect her thoughts. Yeah it might be childish but if she is in the same room as Damon she will jump his bones and that might be the last thing she needs right now...maybe.

"Elena?" Damon calls outside the door.

She looks into the mirror and see's a panicked expression of herself. Breathe Elena. She tells herself.

"Elena whats wrong? Tell me or i am breaking down the door."

Truth me told she has no idea whats wrong. Today's events combined with her and Damon's first couple fight just have her shaken up. She decides on a bath. She walks over and runs the water.

BANG BANG BANG

"Elena open the fucking door!"

She sighs and walks to the door and opens it. "What?"

He searches her face. "What is going on?" He says vulnerably.

She could either shut him out or tell him. And relationships are all about communication.

"I'm just..." She takes a deep breath before sobbing.

"Elena.." He says and pulls her against his chest.

"I feel like its my duty to find Stefan i mean...We didn't really leave on a good note..And now we have no clue where he is! Then the only good thing in my life is you and we are already fighting.." She trails off.

"Elena couples fight, especially us. That was one of the first things we did. Fight. Its a part of us. Yes sometimes you are so stubborn i want to wring your cute little neck. But in the end i love you so much and i hope you feel the same.."

"I do" She assures him.

"Then don't worry. Bad things will happen around us but _we_ always survive."

She smiles. "Want to take a bath with me?" She asks pulling away to turn off the water.

"I thought you would never ask" He smirks.

* * *

**So so so so sorry for the LONG wait. Ive been majorly sick and the fatigue and lack of muse got to me. But here i am. been working on this for weeks. (well the plot anyway). ill try to update soon agian. Next though i have to update my other story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**I ALWAYS UPDATE FASTER HEARING YOUR AMAZING COMMENTS**

**xoxo~**


	4. Chapter 4

After her little panic attack her and Damon had a relaxing bath, well it was relaxing at first but then things turned 180 pretty quick. Let's just say they are glad that the bath didn't break. Damon laid there on the bed next to sleeping Elena and thought about her freak out. He just hoped she was alright and didn't decide to flip her switch again...Though i think she learned her lesson on that one.

Interrupting his thoughts his cell phone goes off. Looking over on the nightstand it was 7:08AM, a lot later than he thought. Looking at the caller I.D Damon saw that it was little Gilbert pestering him again. Sighing he sits up puts on some pants and answers the call while walking out into the other room to not wake Elena.

"Yeah?" Damon asks.

_"We have a breakthrough."_ Jeremy says on the other line and by his tone he seems very proud.

"What is it?" Damon asks curiously.

_"Well Klaus finally managed to track down Silas after a couple of obstacles...anyway we tracked him down and turns out he manipulated a witch into doing a spell to make him weaker for a short period of time and then had her kill him. She died too, the witch, from using too much power. But he's dead!"_ Jeremy exclaims.

Damon let out a breath of relief. Silas is gone. It didn't matter what other creatures he has run into, Silas was by far the worst. And he was gone. But then he remembered the vital thing.

"But if he is gone...How do we find Stefan?" Damon asks tightly.

_"I'm sorry man...I don't know. By the time Klaus's guys got there he was dead."_

Damn lets out a strangled sigh. "We aren't giving up." Damon says firmly.

_"We won't trust me. All Klaus said on this subject was that Silas probably hid Stefan near where his vehicle was left and just did it to get him out of the way so that Silas could make his then after that he said he didn't care and has more pressing matters and that its all us now."_

Damon scoffs. "Of course he did.."

_"So did you and Elena find out anything?"_ Jeremy asks.

"No, we went by a bar and almost got killed by a crazy witch who obviously knew who Silas was but didn't tell us anything."

_"Oh it could be Savannah's sister. Savannah is the witch that died, and she has a sister that lives in Chicago. I was meaning to ask you if you guys ran into her."_

"Well thanks for the warning dick."

_"Sorry DICK more important things on my mind."_

"Well i'm going to go. We will head back to Mystic Falls and look for Stefan. Since Silas is dead we have to look for ourselves and i have a feeling he is in Mystic Falls..."

_"Wait! Before you go can i speak to Elena?"_

"No" Damon says and hangs up.

Damon walks back into their bedroom and Elena is still asleep. Figures. Girl can sleep though just about anything. He leaned down on his knees on the floor so he was face to face with her sleeping figure. He slowly raised his hand and let his caress her cheek. He leaned his face down so he could whisper into her ear.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

She stirs a little but is still asleep. He really didn't want to do this the hard way...But he got up and pulled the blankets right off of her leaving her to the cold air. She gasps and sits up looking around for a clue at what just happened.

"Damon!" She exclaims. "What was that for?!"

"Get up, were going home." He tells her moving around the room to start packing.

She looks at him, shooting daggers with her eyes. How dare him! Who does he think he is waking me up like this? Couldn't we have slept in then left. Which brings her to ask..

"Why are we going home? What about Silas?" She asks.

He packs a few more things then turns to her. "He's dead. Went to a witch and long story short. He is dead." Damon said then masks what looks to Elena like pain before turning around and continuing packing.

"Is something wrong Damon?" Elena asks hesitantly.

He sighs weighing is options of telling her or not telling her. Then relents. "We know don't know where Stefan is..If Silas was the one to hid him that secret went with him to the grave." Damon whispers towards the end.

Elena gets up and wraps her arms around his back and leans her head on his shoulders. "We will find him Damon. He is here somewhere. We WILL find him." She says firmly.

Damon smiles and turns around and kisses her. "We better get going. I want to start looking asap. Klaus said that Silas most likely hid Stefan somewhere near where his vehicle was left and made a quick escape so i want to search that area more."

Elena nods, noticing Damon is on breaking point with Stefan. That is his brother and right now he doesn't know if he is alive or dead or in pain...

Damon and Elena have been on the road now for 2 hours. Damon was extra quiet thinking about all the possibilities and brainstorming. It wasn't that he was thrilled to have Stefan around cause to be honest it would be a little awkward with him dating Elena and all...But he just wanted to know that he was okay and alive ish.

Suddenly Elena's cell phone was ringing picking it up and looking at the caller ID it was Caroline.

"Hello?" Elena answers.

_"Elena! Hey! Haven't talked to you in so long, been busy and all but we just wanted to let you know that we just arrived back to Mystic Falls. When do you guys think you will be here?"_

Elena looks over at Damon and he holds his hands up showing the number 6. "Uhm in about 6 hours i think."

_"Okay well we are going to start looking around that area and we will call you with any news!"_ Caroline replies then hangs up.

"Okay then..." Elena says and puts her phone back in her pocket.

"I'm sorry i'm being so quiet.." Damon says out of the blue.

"It's alright. I know your worried. He is your brother after all. I'm worried too..."

"I just feel a little guilty cause i know i should have gone with him. I mean i asked him if he wanted me too but he said no...But i feel like if i went with him i could have prevented this.." Damon mumbles, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Damon don't...He needed space besides no one knew this was going to happen. Don't guilt yourself over this."

"I'm trying really hard to do this whole 'relationship communication' thing. I'm sorry if i suck at it." He jokes.

"Trust me, i'm not the best at it either. When me and Stefan were dating we hardly ever communicated about vital things. Which is probably why we broke up so many times" Elena laughs.

"Or it could be the fact that he has a hotter older brother." Damon smirks.

Elena smiles and smacks his arm

They spent the time in the car reminiscing, laughing and kissing. Damon had to pull over a couple of times cause they got so distracted. When they were at it again and Damon was almost loosing control of the car again Elena's phone goes off. She pulls away and looks at him debating if its worth answering.

"And the cell phone saves us! I'm surprised we aren't dead yet.." Damon exclaims while Elena gets off of him to answer her phone.

Elena glares at him but answers. "Hello."

_"Elena! It's Caroline!"_ Caroline shouts on the other end.

"What is it Care?"

_"We found Stefan!"_ She shrieks.

"What!" Elena gasps and leans forward, desperate for more information.

_"Yeah! We were looking around the query where his car was left then Jeremy suggested that Silas might have dropped him in the water or something so me being a vampire and all i swam down there and found the safe that we kept you in when you were all crazy down there! I thought that was weird so i brought it up opened it up and Stefan was in there!"_ She rambles fast.

"Oh my god!" Elena breathes, speechless from the information.

_"He has been a little disoriented. I guess since water can get in he was waking up and dying over and over again. But he is filling up on blood right now and is almost back to his old self."_ She assures.

Elena looks over at Damon and his face is fully of relief. "That is such good news."

_"Yeah! So when are you guys going to be here its been like 7 hours..."_

"Yeah...Traffic is bad and all and...Uhm...We should be there in like a hour." Elena tells her.

_"Okay good! He was asking for you guys. But i'll see you guys soon!"_ Caroline says and hangs up.

Elena stares at her phone in shock. "Oh my god. I can't believe he was there the whole time! That must have been terrible..."

Damon drives way past the speed limit to get home to make up for all the times they stopped. Within 30 minutes they arrive at the boarding house and see several cars parked in the driveway signaling everyone was still here. They look at each other before heading in. They have no clue what to expect.

When they walk in everyone was gathered around the couch laughing. Not expecting that Elena and Damon are frozen at the front door in shock.

"Hey you guys are back!" Caroline shouts and runs over to hug Elena.

"What are you guys doing?" Elena asks hesitantly, looking around.

"Well at first Stefan was kind of..crazy from dying so much but within the last hour he is himself again so we were just having fun." Caroline explains. Elena looks around the room and Jeremy,Tyler, and Stefan are all there on the couch.

"Crazy? Define crazy.." Damon asks suspiciously.

Stefan stands up. "Calm down Damon, i am no harm to your precious girlfriend. I was just really out of it and traumatized by it but Caroline and them really helped me. All is good. Stop brooding." Stefan smiles.

"Cracking jokes too? Are we sure he isn't out of it?" Damon jokes.

"I'm really glad your better Stefan. We were all really worried." Elena says.

"And now everything can go back to normal! Well i hope...unless something else comes out and tries to kill us. But now me and Elena can enroll in college!" Caroline jumps up and down in glee.

"What? College? You guys are vampires, screw college." Damon scoffs.

"Nooo! We need the full experience. Elena please don't let your boyfriend spoil this! Let's go to college!" Caroline pleads.

Elena laughs at Caroline's expression. "I'll think about it. I did get into a few..."

"What seriously Elena?" Damon says coming back from running their bags upstairs.

"What? I've always wanted to go to college." Elena smiles.

"Yay!" Caroline squeals. "And we could compel someone so we can dorm together!"

"Well its been a long day, So i'm going to go upstairs and appreciate a bed that i haven't had in awhile." Stefan smiles.

"Wait! Stefan!" Elena calls last minute.

"Yeah?"

"Can i talk to you for a minute.?" Elena asks nervously.

Stefan looks confused for a seconds but then composes himself. "Uhm sure."

Damon looks suspicious. Yeah he got the girl but his handsome broody brother is back and his insecurity is kicking in. He could be with Elena for 50 years and he would still be afraid of loosing her. But Elena smiles to him letting him know all is well and her and Stefan walk outside.

After walking a few feet into the woods so vampire hears in the house can't hear Stefan talks. "So whats up?" He asks awkwardly.

"Did Caroline tell you what happened with Katherine?" Elena asks uncomfortably.

"Yeah she told me that she almost killed you but you shoved the cure in her mouth at the last minute. Good work by the way. Glad i gave it to you otherwise..Well..It might not have ended well."

"I just feel really bad about it because you gave it to me for me to use rather than use it for yourself and i just ended up using it on Katherine and i'm sorry." Elena rants.

Stefan puts a reassuring hand on my arm. "Elena it's fine. I'm just glad you got out of there fine." He smiles.

Elena lets out a long breath. "Okay good cause that has been bothering my for awhile..."

"Water under the bridge."

"Also Stefan, I think we should talk about...You know..." Elena trails off not knowing exactly what to say.

"No. I'm not ready to talk about that yet. I'm going to stay here for awhile to get better cause being in that box really did change me. But i am going to make plans soon to leave."

"No. I don't want you to leave because of us.."

"Elena i can't just sit here watching you play house. I still love you and it hurts..." He mumbles.

Elena feels tears going down her cheeks and tries to hold it in. "Stefan." She chokes out.

"Not today." He says dismissing the conversation and walking back toward the house.

Elena stand there for a moment letting her tears fall before sliding down a tree trunk and letting her thoughts take her over. She feels so bad about leaving Stefan to hang but she knows in her heart she made the right choice but it still hurts to watch him hurt. She didn't want him to leave for selfish reason but if he had to then she would let him go. Interrupting her thoughts she looks up to see Damon standing over her. She wipes the tears away to try and make them unnoticeable but knows its too late.

Without saying a word Damon sits down next to her and pulls her into his arms and lets her cry. He knows how their conversation must have went. They must have talked about the elephant in the room Damon thought. Damon knows Stefan is still in love with her and that makes him uneasy but he also feels bad for the two of them because this will forever damage that friendship they had. But he holds this amazing girl in his arms he somehow calls his and lets her cry away those memories between her and his brother. All those happy times they had in trade for this new adventure they were starting.

* * *

Jack Foster was the new Mythical Creature's teacher at Virginia State and he came here for one reason and one reason only. Vampires. This area is crawling with them and even though he is one himself he will make sure all of them die. He knows all about the Salvatore's and the 'Originals' only because they got so loud within the last two years. But there is alot of secrets to him and the originals and even the Salvatore's that he will make sure they never know.

He is more powerful than them in every aspect. You wanna know why you ask? Cause he is a Vampire and a Witch that has lived for hundreds of years. Before he kills this small problem he will go in slowly make them feel like they are safe and when they least expect it he will brutally murder all of them.

* * *

**This story is season 5 my view and i didnt really like silas so i wanted to make a new character aka jack foster. There will be a few light chapters to get some delena in but then shit will get real lol. love writing this story so much fun. already got the whole story planned out its just about writing it. xoxo**

**Please review your thoughts and concerns. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

After Damon consoled Elena they made love until they fell asleep. They are pretty sure everyone heard them. And by everyone they mean Caroline who stayed over, Jeremy who now lives here,And Stefan who they are probably going to have a awkward morning with. Every time they made love Damon can't help but feel he knows Elena more and more. He could read her so well now just from body language. Plus he knows every skin molecule on her and every hair from his many explorations. He loves it.

"Mhmm Do we have to get up." Elena groans next to him.

"Unfortunately yes. We have to face everyone downstairs eventually..."

Elena rolls around to look at the clock. 11:42. He was right they have to get out of bed. Caroline wanted to look at colleges.. Elena sits up and stretches her very sore body. She stands up to go get in the shower when Damon gets up as if to join her.

"Ah ah ah." Elena holds up her hands to stop him.

Damon looks around. "What?"

"I actually need to get things done and check out colleges with Caroline. Meaning i don't have time for a 2 hour shower." She scolds.

She puts on his mischievous smirk. "What makes you think i wont shower and go?" He asks innocently.

Elena laughs. "Your funny Damon." She says and ignores his snide comment and takes a shower. When she gets out of the shower he is gone so he probably is taking the wrath from everyone downstairs about their noise last night. Always the gentleman. She goes to the closet and slips on some jean shorts for the summer and a purple tank top. Damon will love this. Though he will love anything she wears cause he is a perv.

Elena walks downstairs and quickly hears voices. She steps into the parlor and everyone is sitting on the couches talking and smiling. But when she steps in they all stop and look at her funny.

"Yes we banged last night. Stop looking at her like that." Damon defends.

"'Banged'?" Caroline laughs. "That was more like King kong meets-"

"Okay we get it Care." Elena half jokes. "Are we still going to colleges today?"

"Ooohhh yes! Don't think you can get out of this one Gilbert!."

"Didn't plan on it." She smiles.

Elena finally has the courage to look at Stefan and he is in the corner of the couch next to Jeremy. Looking sullen compared to everyone else. Elena can't help but feel guilty. She is so happy with Damon but every time she see's his face it breaks her heart.

"So we should get going soon." Caroline states and stands up. "We have a meeting with a councilor in a hour at Virginia state."

"Eleeennnaa" Damon sing songs her voice. "Do you really need to go to college i mean your a vampire. Your above that." He scoffs.

"Maybe she wants to learn stuff Damon or get the full experience of life she missed out on." Stefan snides in.

Damon shoots Stefan a glare that could kill. But before he can say anything Caroline breaks the tension. "Okay let's go Elena." She says happily even though Damon looks like he could kill Stefan right now.

"Okay let me just get my bag." Elena says and with one more glance to Damon to make sure he is in somewhat control she speeds upstairs and grabs her bag. When she gets downstairs again the front door is open and everyone is outside except for Stefan and Damon who haven't moved a muscle and are glaring wordlessly at each other.

"Seriously guys? Grow up." Elena says annoyingly and walks out the front door. Outside Jeremy and Caroline are talking.

"So what time do you think you guys will be home? I only feel so safe with vengeful vampire brothers for so long." Jeremy states.

"We won't be back till like 7 tonight. Cause we will also grab dinner and Virginia state is awhile away."

"Damn it. They look like they are about to kill each other in there."

"Make sure they don't" Elena tells Jeremy firmly.

Caroline gets in the driver side of her SUV and as Elena gets in the passenger Damon pulls her to the side and pushes her against the car.

"Damon." Elena says breathlessly.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." He mumbles.

Elena leans up and kisses him but he pulls her closer and makes it more passionate.

"Stop having sex on my car! We need to get a move on!" Caroline shouts breaking them from their trance

"Damn her." Damon groans.

"Don't kill your brother. He is hurt and even if he says something rude ignore him okay. For me." Elena tells him. He looks deep in her eyes for a few moments before nodding. "Okay i love you. We will be back around 7." She leans up and kisses him again before getting in the car. Damon closes the door for her and plasters a fake smile before walking back into the house.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Caroline asks after a few minutes of silence.

"God i hope so.." Elena grumbles. "If need to be Jeremy will intervene."

"Yeah and he would die." Caroline scoffs. "Again. I might add."

...

Elena left about 2 hours ago and Damon could only sit in his room doing nothing for so long. Screw it he thought. Stefan will not control him. He gets up and heads downstairs into the lions den. Both Jeremy and Stefan are in the family room. Jeremy is playing video games and Stefan is in the corner of the room brooding as always. Damon plops down next to Jeremy on the couch. The tension in the room is so thick you can cut it with a knife.

Jeremy notices the tension and braces himself for a fight.

"Damon, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Stefan asks bitterly.

"Nah just waiting for my _girlfriend_ to come home." Damon smirks knowing he it the gold.

Stefan snaps and lunges at Damon. Damon knew this was coming so he dodges it and Stefan ends up crashing into the couch and flipping it over.

"What the hell man!" Jeremy shouts. Getting up from falling with the couch.

"Stefan calm the fuck down! She chose me get over it! Stop acting like a child who didn't get his way!" Damon fumes.

"No i won't Damon! She chose me! Remember! I know you do! She chose me on that bridge over you! And still chose me in transition. I will fight for her!"

"Yeah and then she realized what a dick you were for wishing she was human when she had no choice in the matter! You made her feel worthless Stefan! You forced her brother to be a hunter! Do you really think she can forget those things!" Damon shouts.

"No! But she can forgive! And you know all about that don't you Damon?"

"Guys stop!" Jeremy roars over the brothers. "This is stupid. You guys are brothers!"

That seem to hit both Stefan and Damon in the gut cause they both slump their shoulders and head in shame.

"He's right Damon I-" But Damon quickly cuts him off.

"No. I don't want to hear your bullshit apologies Stefan. Elena told me to take it easy on you but screw it." Damon snares and leaves the room. Time for a bourbon. Or many.

...

Elena and Caroline are touring Virginia State right now. They talked to the councilor about tuition and classes and that wasn't a problem. They are now walking around the campus to see as Caroline said if they like the 'feel'. So the tour guide let us example some of their classes to see if we like them. We already visited the English class which is the one Elena is interested in and just came back from the _Business_ one Caroline was _dying_ to see. Elena can already tell she loves the college. Everyone is so nice and-

Suddenly she crashes into somebody. "Oh i'm so sorry i was off in space.." Elena rambles. She looks up at the guy and he is not bad looking Elena thought. He has brown hair almost in a 'Bieber' cut. And beautiful light green eyes. Not to mention the flaunting muscles. Yeah She has a boyfriend but who says she can't have a little eye candy...

"Oh no it's fine." He dismisses. "I'm Jack Frost. New professor for Mythical Creatures." He holds out his hand. Before Elena can take his hand Caroline puts her in his firmly.

"Nice to meet you" She smiles flirtatiously. "I'm Caroline."

"And i''m Elena." She smiles and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you two. Are you going to be signing up for Mythical Creatures?" He asks with hope in his voice.

"Oh...I don't know were just touring right now but..You could say we already have experience in this field.." Elena trails off.

He perks up. "Oh how so?" he presses.

"Were from Mystic Falls. That's all that needs to be said." Elena half jokes.

"Oh yeah. I have heard _plenty_ on that town. Well i hope you guys sign up."

Before they could respond he stares deeply into their eyes changing any doubts they had for signing up for this class. Almost as if compelling them.

"Yeah maybe we will." Caroline cheers.

"Yeah. Sounds fun." Elena says a little dazed.

"Good see you guys soon." He says confidently.

As they are walking to the office at the end of their day they both decide that this is the college for them They can't explain it but it almost feels like there is no other option for college. This is it.

They both sign up for classes and pay their tuition. It takes awhile to sign all the paper work and choose their classes but at the end of it Elena is signed up for many English courses, A Calculus class, And of course the Mythical creatures one. Caroline also signed up for the Mythical Creatures class taught my hottie MR Foster and many Fashion and Business classes. As Caroline put it you can major in more than one thing. As she plans to own her own clothing stores hence the Business and Fashion courses.

After they sign up for their classes which start in a month they head to a diner nearby to get something to eat. As they are sitting down Elena's phone starts to ring. Checking her ID its none other than her boyfriend. Smiling she picks it up and answers it.

"Hey babe."

_"Lena when are you coming home?" _Damon slurs on the other line.

"Are you drunk?" Elena hisses.

_"Pfft...Yeah. I miss you please come home...I don't want to go home till you come home..."_

That gets Elena's attention. "Damon...Did you and Stefan fight?" She asks hesitantly but already knowing the answer.

_"He is such a dick."_ Damon spits out.

Elena sighs and rubs her temples. "I'll be home in like 2 hours. Please don't drink anymore. Love you bye." Elena says and hangs up.

This adds more stress to Elena. She knew it. Stefan and Damon had to have fought. When she left the house their was enough hate coursing through both of them to kill 100 vampires. This is stupid. She chose Damon why did Stefan had to complicate things...Ugh! Plus on top of that she will be coming home to a drunk Damon. And that can be fun if she is drunk with him otherwise its a job to keep is emotions in check and not have him kill a entire town.

"Damon problems?" Caroline guesses.

"Yep." Elena answers. "Stefan and Damon got into a fight. Of course. We all knew that was going to happen. But now he is drunk..."

"Oh...Drunk Damon...So sorry Elena." She half jokes.

"Tell me about it.."

Elena was really not looking forward to going home for once. With the brothers fighting and Damon being drunk her night was looking pretty dim. They both eat their meals slowly taking their time. Though Elena was full she was feeling very 'thirsty' if you know what she means.

"Care, did you bring and blood bags?" Elena whispers so only Caroline will hear.

"No...Crap...I was going to grab some but i was distracted by the One Tree Hill drama going on around here."

Elena sighs. She was 'really' thirsty.

"It will be okay Elena. Just breathe. You can keep in control." Caroline assures her.

"I haven't drank any human blood in two days..." Elena trails off, her mind not straining from blood for a second.

"What! Elena!...You have to keep your appetite up in order to gain control-"

"I did have some blood...Well not human blood..When me and Damon were-"

But she was quickly cut off by a traumatized Caroline. "What? Ew! I do _not_ need to hear about your sex adventures...Besides vampire blood doesn't really count. It can keep you alive but not settle the cravings. Look let's just go home so you can _eat_."

Elena seriously thought about eating and erasing. Remembering from what Damon taught her at that Halloween party. But she knew Caroline would lecture her and everyone would worry endlessly about her and how she was 'oh going to flip her switch again' and honestly Elena was just gaining everyone's trust after that...No way she was ruining her streak.

"Alright.."

They pay for their meals and quickly leave the restaurant. Caroline knows if she brings back a 'out of control Elena' to Damon he would rip her heart out so she really just wanted to get Elena safely home before she ate a whole village.

Their drive home was quiet. They had the radio on to break the silence. Elena rested her head on the window to try and settle her blood lust thoughts. She was getting pretty good at it and was controlling herself well. Caroline was right it is too risky to go this long without eating. Shit has just been so crazy she kind of forgot or didn't have time. It wasn't something new though, when she was a human she wouldn't eat from stress or just forgot, though back then she didn't run the risk of killing a small town. Sooner than Elena thought she heard the car stop and she snapped open her eyes and realized they were at the boarding house. Getting out of the car Elena braced herself what will lie ahead.

She opens the front door with Caroline hot on her heels. When she adjusts to the scene in front of her Jeremy and Stefan are playing video games laughing and having a good time.

Damon nowhere in sight.

Elena groans internally. She uses her vampire hearing and hears his breathing upstairs. He was awake and sounded like he was pacing the room. She marches further into the living room with Caroline to press the boys for details.

"Tell me you didn't kill him Stefan." Elena hopes.

"No. We had a little fist fight but Jeremy saved us." Stefan jokes and playfully punches Jeremy's shoulder. _Okay weird._ Elena thought. Obviously they bonded today.

"Yeah things are pretty good right now." Jeremy agrees.

Elena raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms. "Really? Then explain to me why i got a call from a very drunk Damon a hour ago?" Elena asks. Both of the boys stiffen at her question.

"He started drinking and things calmed down...There is no wrong in th-" Stefan tries to say but Elena is not having any of it.

"Damon doesn't drink this much often, So who said what to him to piss him off?" Elena interrogates.

They sit their in silence for a minute or two waiting for her to let it go or give up which she won't

"Stefan said stuff about you and him and it pissed Damon off." Jeremy finally relents.

Bingo.

"Of course. I knew it. Why does everyone have to assume the worst in him. It was _my_ choice Stefan! Not his! Mine! Dammit..." She pauses and runs her hand through her hair "I'm done here. And Jeremy thanks for stopping the fight." Elena adds and leaves the room. She really didn't feel like getting into that conversation with Stefan tonight. Elena drags her feet up the stairs until finally she is at their door. She pauses before going in. When she opens the door he is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. No doubt heard what she said downstairs.

"Hey." He says.

Hmm. Doesn't seem as drunk anymore. Thank god to vampire healing. Heals that stomach and liver in no time. Though its a pain when you actually want to get drunk for a long period of time.

"Hi..." Elena answers back.

"Thanks for defending me down their. Your a pretty awesome girlfriend." He says and pulls off a little smile.

That is a sure way to melt a girls heart Elena thought. "Sorry for you having to hear horrible things and expectations from people. I have been your girlfriend for barely 2 weeks and i'm tired of defending it." Elena laughs.

"Eh you get use to it." He shrugs off.

Elena walks over to him and sits down on his other side. It breaks her heart that he expects people to assume bad things about him. How everyone just _assumes_ it was him if something bad happens or somehow twists the story to make it his fault. And they do it cause he lets them and deep down he probably agrees and that crushes her.

Moving onto a lighter topic. "Me and Caroline signed up with Virginia State. Classes start next month." She says after awhile.

"Even though its pointless cause your vampires, I'm happy for you." He turns to her and kisses her lightly on the lips, always somehow leaving her with wanting more.

"Thanks.." She says breathlessly. "And Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll always defend you."

* * *

**Love writing this. Going to do a few fluff chapters before Elena goes to college and they are separated more. and of course shit will start.**

**Please review! xoxo**


End file.
